


God Complex

by bethsquared



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Deep Angst, F/F, F/M, I'm sorry but I love the rwby villains??, get ready motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethsquared/pseuds/bethsquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mercury looks back, all he can do is laugh.  (BMC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a few headcanons I made with the other Beth! Also, listen to Drive by Halsey while reading this!
> 
> -Beth

Mercury hates his father. It's not like it's a secret, he thinks, especially if anyone bothered to follow the trail of broken glass bottles that lay, abandoned in the kitchen next to an empty tin from the night before; the trail of yelling that radiates from the house, the windows vibrating that they might even crack; the trail of cigar burns trailing down his legs. Mercury's glad these legs don't have cigar burns- it's one less aching memory to forget.

He doesn't want this to be a memory- not now. Not ever. He wants to be circling the rooftops of Vale, laughing as these kids try to save their city- laughing as the wind whips through his face, glancing at Emerald and grinning something he hasn't found in a long time. Mercury just wants to go home, not to Marcus- to Cinder, to Emerald, to Neo, everyone.

When Mercury looks back, all he can do is laugh. (The laugh has no humour. Mercury isn't sure his laugh has ever had humour.) Why not? Reminiscing these painful thoughts reminds him of everything he tried so hard to do, and failed. Not only him, but Cinder. Where the fuck is she?

 

Mercury glances at the green-haired girl perched next to him, her eyes trained onto the steering wheel. She refused to let Mercury drive, something about "his legs might fuck with the pedals". Mercury wonders if she ever thinks about Cinder's eyes, and how they glowed at the prospect of bringing down Beacon alltogether. But Emerald has red eyes, and Mercury has grey. Neither of them have silver eyes, like the girl who ruined everything. Yet she dresses in red, and Cinder always reminded him of the red bloodshed of humanity- it hurts him to look at Emerald's eyes for too long, so he sits in silence.

Neither of them talk about her. Why would they, when it hurts? The last thing they knew, she had gotten the maiden's powers- Pyrrha Nikos went to stop her, and then everything turned white.  
He knew that the other girl was dead. Pyrrha. He thinks it was sad that she died in vain, because the world was going to shit anyways in his eyes. She would have been worth something.

But Cinder? He almost prays that she's not dead. If she's dead, he knows that there's nothing. Emerald would keep looking at the dusty roads ahead, where the sun lazily rests in the backdrop of a planet already prepared to fall: at night, the streetlights flicker, as if they wish to be stars, but somehow got lost along the way. Yet, Emerald wouldn't even see the streetlights. She would only see blood, hoping that the same fierceness she held when Cinder first met her; the same adoration she held when Cinder spoke to her like she was the only person in the room; the same love she held when Cinder killed for her. It didn't matter that Amber was the target, she was going to kill Emerald and Cinder cared too much for the petty thief to let her die just yet- Emerald would hope to find that somewhere else.

Sometimes they think they see Neo in the gas stations they pass, or in the little towns with the comfort of strangers and home-cooked food, or in the ferries, where she hopes to find adventure again. They know they're just visions. Neo wouldn't leave Vale right now. The piles of bodies she leaves in the streets, carved with Romans name on, blood spilling everywhere like she thinks she's going to be- they're proof of her insanity. Sometimes Neo envies the prey she leaves for Vale's police as she plays her game- She would be able to see Roman again. 

(Neo often thinks about seeing Yang- it doesn't matter that the feisty blonde hates her.)

Everyone knows the games they play are much harder than death. Even Roman knew that, and Roman was nothing but a crook. A small-time criminal who had a soft spot for hats, lighters, and a 4" girl who's eyes only turned white for him. Now that they know Roman's dead, they supposed that Neo is dead too. Just not on the outside.

Neo knows that one day, when Yang ever forgives her- that she'll find spirit. She will take comfort in the determination of the girl, and one day it won't hurt to think about Roman. She often thinks about beginning now, opening the window with the slightest of ease and just looking at her- (She was never bad-looking.) Neo never makes it to the front door.

And Mercury? He doesn't know what to think. He and Emerald drive wherever they can, hoping to see a spark of Cinder's flame in the sun- waiting for a sign that might never come, hidden, frozen away with the goddamn dragon because for fuck's sake they were just following her plan.  
He wants to kill Ruby. Kill her for her eyes, her youth, the innocence that Mercury never even got the privilege of having. He wants the same love that she holds for her sister, even after she loses hope. (A very small part of Mercury thinks about apologising to Yang, as he basically kicked this off. But it's very small. And doesn't last long. If he can lose both legs, she can lose one arm.) 

He wants to find her. Watch her squirm as she tries to run away- he wants to make her suffer. Make her cry, for all the things she will never find in his eyes. Mercury just wants to feel love- in the same way a serial killer loves his prey. (Never mind the fact that Mercury has killed before- there's only one important person he's ever killed.)

His father used to tell him that nobody would ever love him until he was dead- he's glad for that now. He's glad he murdered his father too, or may have never met Cinder. But besides. Being heartless is much more fun than being heartbroken, and revenge is the best cure.


End file.
